


The Mission Gone Wrong

by clementimeidk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementimeidk/pseuds/clementimeidk
Summary: Lance and Keith get sent to a planet with poison in the atmosphere, along with a huge gay crush. How will they survive





	1. Keith´s first beach

Get in, Get out. That was the objective. But of course that was not what happened.

Keith was fuming as he got into Red´s hanger. He was getting paired up with Lance for a mission. The problem with this was keithś huge gay ass crush. It took a lot out of him to try to conceal this, so much that it made his skills as a Paladin suffer.

It had all started like most crushes do. The object of your affection annoying the crap out of you. Lance, with his incomplete insults that made no sense, but still got Keith riled up. No matter what this boy said he was catching the attention of those around him. And this drove Keith mad.

One day he was sparring with Lance, himself with his sword and Lance with a weighted pole. 

¨Lance, you need to learn to be precise, that's the whole reason we are practicing with this.¨ Keith explained while Lance ended up on the floor for the umpteenth time.

¨Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that every small moment I make with a sword will cause me to hurtle towards whatever I'm trying to stab.”Lance side, the sarcasm shining through his high pitched voice.

¨lance would you just shut up and spar with me¨ Keith said offering his hand

¨Why don't YOU shut up Keith!¨ Lance retorted. How could Lance be this stupid. Does he just think every word that comes out of his mouth makes sense. Keith retracted his hand, trying to make words come out of his mouth. 

¨See, this works much better without you talking¨ Lance proclaimed getting back into his fighting stance. Within seconds of beginning to spar, Lance swung at Keith´s feet, sending them both to the ground. 

¨You know what, I´m , I´m just done, with you, done with this, bye¨ Keith stuttered, leaving Lance alone. Keith realized in that moment that he no longer found Lance´s idiocy annoying, but funny. Lance was some sort of anomaly that Keith had no idea how to understand. Lance was special, special to him, and that made it all too hard to concentrate on anything else

¨Hey, Keith, so this planet we´re going to, do you think it will have a beach?¨ Lance asked through the coms.

¨I don´t know Lance, we´ll find out when we get there¨ Keith retorted, trying to stay focused on the task ahead.

¨Oh, ok¨ Lance said, his voice almost shy. A shy Lance, now that is something nobody should ever hear. Keith felt a twinge of guilt. He knew he must come off as cold, cause that's how he liked it. But not with lance. Lance was Keith´s only exception in many things, including who he let see his real emotion. 

¨I hope there is beach there, I´ve never been to the ocean¨Keith say, lightening the mood. He hears Lance light up, imagining his face grow into a grin

¨I can´t believe you´ve never been to the beach, if we find one, I will show you all of its wonders¨ Lance said beaming.

¨Oh yeah, and what qualifies you to inform me of the wonders of the beach?¨ Keith asked coyly, a smile spreading on his face.

¨I´ll have you know, Keith, that I have lived next to the beach my whole life, surfed in competitions in the best waters on earth, and taught all my siblings, including my sister, the junior Olympic swimmer, how to swim in the ocean. I might possibly the most qualified person in the universe to introduce you to your first beach.¨ Lance said pridefully 

¨Wow, that's actually, really cool¨ Keith said, happy to learn more about the cuban boy. 

¨Don´t act so surprised Keith, I´ve tried to tell you guys how awesome I was, you fault for not believing it¨ Lance replied. Keith tried to hold in his laugh, letting only a small snicker out before he regained his composure.Lance obviously heard and replied snarkily

¨So he can laugh, god, I thought you were this emotionally constipated weirdo, well, good to know that I can count on you to always be weird, or I´d be out of ideas on how to make fun of you.” At this Keith stopped holding in his laughter.

¨Omg Lance, just stop talking, please, I beg of you¨ Keith managed to say before his laughter died down.

”Ok fine, we are almost to the planet.¨ Keith snapped out of his Lance daze, realizing that he was once again distracted from his duties

¨Oh, yeah right, want to go over the plan one more time?¨ Keith asked, He heard Lance groan through his coms

¨Fine, so well land on the surface, making sure that our masks are on so we don't breath in the poison air, we find a yellow plant with a circular leaf, cut off the 6 orange petals, put them in a bag, and get out, easy peasy.¨ Lance recited. 

¨Yep, lets land over there by the cave.¨ Keith said as they got closer to the surface. The paladins stepped out of their lions cautiously.


	2. Keith is not a hugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith, you poor touch starved baby

¨Hey keith, your mask on tight?¨Lance asked. 

¨yeah, I'm good, you?¨ Keith replied. 

¨I'm all good¨ Lance replied cheerfully. How was this kid so lively.

¨Ok then. Let's get going.¨ Keith said, motioning away from the lions. They walked through the fields of flowers, on the lookout for the ones they needed

.After making their way through the field once, they turned around to continue the search. Keith was a little lost in thought, as the repetitiveness of what he was doing bored him. Just as his foot got snagged on a root, he made a tiny yelp. On the ground, he was shorter than the plants. Just as he was about to get up, he spotted the plant hey needed. He started crawling his way towards it when he noticed Lance running towards him.

¨Keith, omg thank quiznack, I thought your masked slipped off. I heard you yell …..and…...you didn't get up¨ Lance said once eye level with Keith, tears starting to appear in his eyes. 

¨I´m so sorry, I just tripped and then I saw the plant.¨ Keith said. Lance´s face relaxed and asked

¨Ok, good, now we can finally get out of here, just please don't scare me like that¨ Lance said, his voice wobbling. 

¨I won't, now, let's get this damn plant¨ Keith said as he got up from the ground. The boys walked together, and got the plant. 

On the way back, it was quiet. That is until Lance broke the silence. Lance snuck up behind keith, wrapping his arms around him. Keith flinched on instinct, grabbing Lance´s arm and throwing it down. Lance landed on the ground with a thud. 

¨What the hell man!¨ Lance yelled.

¨Sorry, you just sneaked up on me¨ Keith said apologetically. Why did every fiber of his being hate him.

¨I just…..wanted...a hug” Lance said in between gasps.

¨Lance, are you ok?¨ Keith asked before it all went crashing down

¨OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR MASK IS OFF¨ Keith shrieked, his pupils dilating. He should run over to Lance, but his body is stuck.

¨Well, shit¨ Lance says before he slumps back down. Keith unfroze and ran over to Lance.

¨LANCE, oh my god, what the fuck did I do.¨ Keith said freaking out. He picked Lance up in his arms and ran back to lions.

He placed Lance down on the cold floor, his eyes still shut. 

¨holy shit, come on, please just breath¨ he whimpered, his voice breaking.He knew if he tried to do rescue breaths he would only inhale the poison himself. Keith ran around frantically trying to find something. Anything. 

He found some sort of rubber pump, and brought it over to lance. He shut the boys´s lips around the nozzle and let the pump expand, then he pushed it back down. Every time he did this he could see Lance´s chest rise up and down, but when he stopped, Lance was still. 

¨Fuck¨ Keith cursed at himself. He would have to tell the team that he killed Lance. He would have to live with that for the rest of his life. He never told him how he felt. Keith grabbed onto Lance´ś shoulder and cried, trembling.

¨I´m so sorry, I´m so so sorry.¨ he cried, his tears dropping onto Lance´s golden skin. He squeezed him, his nails digging into his own arms. He heard a small exhalation escape the boy´s blue lips

¨Lance??¨ he asked wearily. He stumble for the pump, pushing more oxygen into Lance´s lungs. Lance started coughing. 

¨Oh my god, I thought you were dead, holy shit Lance¨ Keith said as lance controlled his breathing.

¨Yeah,sorry for hugging you¨ Lance said, his voice quiet.

¨No, no, it's fine, this was all my fault. I will hug you every day for the rest of my life as long as your ok¨ Keith said. He realized what he had said. Oh no. Lance looked at him quizzingly

¨what is that supposed to mean?¨ he asked.

¨Ummmmmm¨ Keith said, trying to cover up his mistake

¨I just, don't want anything to happen to you. I was terrified. I actually cried, I don´t think I´ve ever cried so much¨”Keith finished, his cheeks flooding with pink. 

¨Oh, I didn't know you cared that much. I´m flattered mullet¨ Lance said with a smile.

¨Hey, just because i love you doesn't mean you an get away with calling me mullet¨ Keith said smartly. 

¨Wait, you WHAT¨ Lance screamed. 

¨Uh, i mean, like, in a friendly way, yeah, i …...love all you guys¨ Keith said quick to cover up his mistake. 

¨Oh¨ Lance said, his voice dropping. He sat there for a few seconds, staring at the ground.

¨Hey, Lance you ok?”Keith asked, going closer to Lance. He didn't respond, his eyelids drooped. 

¨Seriously Lance, I need to know if your ok¨ Keith said, putting his hand on Lance's forehead. He felt heat radiating from his skin. 

¨Shit, your burning up, come one we have to get to the castle. He only got a low moan in response. Keith went over to the control center and opened a com link with the castle.

¨Guys we have a problem, Lance inhaled some of the air. I got him breathing again, but he has a high fever and he's not responding to me. Can you come get us?¨ he said, trying to sound serious and not heartbroken. He heard Allura´s voice come through despite the background noise.

¨Yes, we will be there in a few dobashes. Just give him some water until we get there. ¨ Keith nodded and left to go get water. When he got back to Lance, he felt his heart drop. Lance was sweating, hard, his breath coming out with a whistle. 

¨Hey lance, I know you feel bad, but I need to get some fluids into you. I have some water that I need you to drink¨ keith said.

¨Water¨ Lance mumbled. Keith put the pouch up to Lance´s mouth and helped him drink.

¨Thanks¨ he heard Lance say. 

¨Your welcome. And you can pay me back by staying awake ok, I just need you to focus on nothing but me and staying awake.

¨Easy enough, I…..always pay attention…….to you¨ Lance slurred, bobbing his head around.

¨Ok , now you're delirious, great, do you want more water??¨ Keith asked trying to not take Lance´s words to heart.

¨No, I just want keith, I like keith¨”Keith starred wide eyes at Lance, who now tries to lift his own foot with his arm. keith took a few steps back. How could Lance ever like him. It was probably just the poison talking.

But if it wasn´t? That would be amazing, possibly the greatest day of his life. But it wouldn't be, because Lance could die, and that would suck. It would hurt like hell, Especially if he found out Lance actually liked him. 

¨Keith, keith, where are you??¨ Lance said. He starting breathing heavily, shivers cutting through his flesh. Keith ran back to lance´s side and knelt down.

¨Its ok, Im right here. I´m not gonna leave you ok??¨ Keith said, trying to be as comforting as possible. 

¨Keith, I don´t wanna be alone. Don´t leave me when I die please¨ Lance said mustering some strength. 

¨No, Lance, your going to be fine. I love you. And because I love you I can't lose you. So please, just try to stay awake.¨ Keith said, tears taking over his purple eyes.Lance nodded, his eyes open wide. There they sat, Keith talking quietly as Lance listened. They didn't notice when The yellow lion landed next to them, and Hunk sprinted into the red lion. Keith handed lance over to Hunk, going to Blue to get her back to the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that literally all of m summaries dont warn u to the shit that goes in, just know that it gets ugly


	3. Nope, still not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith stays with his Lance

¨Keith, where's Keith¨ Lance slurred in Hunk´s arms.

¨he's just getting your lion buddy, you´ll see him soon. ¨ hunk said, looking down with worry at his best friend.

¨No, need Keith, please¨ Lance said, is eyelids closing, breathing ragged.

¨No no no, Lance, come on, open your eyes.¨ Hunk pleaded. 

¨Guys, he just went unconscious, he keeps asking for Keith.¨ Hunk said into the comns

”Just get him to the castle, now, he doesn’t have much time” pidge said, sounding more serious than any teenage girl should have to. None of them deserved this, especially lance. Keith managed to get blue off the ground and flew frantically towards the castle. When he got to the hanger, he ran over to the yellow lion, stopping in his tracks as he saw lance. His skin was sickly pale, his breathing uneven and barely there.

“Guys…..I don’t think he’s breathing “ Hunk said, thoroughly freaked out. Keith came over to him and took Lance to the medbay, not saying a word. 

“Get him hooked up to this machine, we need to flush out the poisons.” allura said. Keith did what she asked with one thought in mind

”save Lance” Once he was finished, they could see the spread of the poison in his body, the ugly green covering his lungs.

“It’s almost to his heart, we need to act quick.: Allura said, moving to his side. She injected him with a silvery liquid, and immediately you could see the green receding. Keith could barely let out a sigh of relief before Allura interjected. 

“This should slow down its spread, but we needed to get an antidote to fight the infection.”keith held Lance’s hand, focusing on the pulse coming from his wrist. 

“How much time do we have” he asked fighting back tears. 

“About 4 Vargas, but the quicker we cure him the better.” She said before leaving him to go inform the rest of the team. Before she left , she turned around and stated

”keith, you need to stay with him, you're the only thing he seems to be holding on to. “She turned back around and headed to the bridge. Keith stood there frozen, only moving when he heard Lance clear his throat. 

“Lance, hey, your going to be ok, ok. “ he said, cringing at his grammar. 

“Its ok, i’m just glad you're here.” Lance said, voice scratchy.

”o course I’m here, I’m never going to leave if it means you almost die, again” keith replied, letting Lance in.

”i just wanted you to know…….that I like you, not in a friendly way. I mean, in a friendly way too but just…..more than that” Lance tried to explain before he starting coughing.Keith stroked his hair and the boy he loved shook in his hands. One he was done, Lance started to cry.

”Hey hey, it's gonna be ok, i’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I just found out you didn´t hate me, I’m not letting you go.”keith said, joining Lance in the emotional moment. 

“And I don’t want to die but it hurts Keith, it…..h-h-urts” Lance said clutching his chest.Keith could feel lance’s embrace getting weaker. 

“I know, I know it hurts, but we are gonna make it stop, you just have to hold on, hold on to me” keith said, now crying. The reality that Lance might die in his arms crashing down in him.

‘Ok” he heard Lance say, sounding meek. And Keith held him. He held him close to his chest so he could hear every beat of his heart. And though it was getting slower, he refused to let anything ruin this moment. Possibly the last moment he would get to spend with him. And he was going to make it count.

Lance nuzzled up to him, Keith shaking him awake if he closed his eyes. Keith saw from the corner of his eyes how the green was spreading. But he didn’t tell Lance, he would hold this boy until he was cured, and after that he would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg feelings. I´m so high on those things rn, Im just really hurt by someone I love and this is making it all come up


	4. new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit.gets.real

After 3 vargas, it got worse.Lance was panting now, trying to force the oxygen into his lungs. keith tried to hold him as he struggled, but in only constricted him. He was forced to let Lance writhe in pain while he cried out for his team.

”Guys it's happening, he’s shutting down, please, just, get here.”Keith said, crying once again. Lance’s movement slowed down, his eyes distant and swimming in his sockets

.’Lance, Lance if you hear me please, just fight it. Please, I couldn’t live with myself if you died.” Keith said, watching Lance’s heartbeat slowing.

”I’m sorry”lance said,his eyes open. And then it stopped. The line showing Lance’s heartbeat was flat.

”NO , no fucking god PLEASE. Shit , Shit” Keith yelled just as Shiro came running in with a red liquid. His eyes, his gorgeous ocean eyes. They didn’t blink, staring up at something that wasn’t there. They glazed over, looking distant.

Snapping out of his stare, Keith grabbed it from him, got a syringe and filled it up.

“Please work” Keith whispered before pushing the needle into his chest.He saw a small trickle of blood coming from lance’s body. He looked at the screen hopefully until he saw the green and red mixing until it became red. He looked back down at lance. Why wasn’t his heart beating?

”Lance, Lance come on, come on we cured you, your ok” Keith said nudging him. 

“Keith” he heard Shiro say behind him. No, Lance was not dead, he was fine.

“No, Shiro, don’t even think that, he’s fine, he’s gonna be fine. He-he has to be fine.” keith said tears weling once again in his eyes. It had been a few minutes, and still nothing.

“No, he’s going to wake up.” Keith cried as he sank down to the ground. The rest of the team joined him in the room. Allura running over to try to help Lance, but everyone else besides Hunk was crying. Hunk just stood there staring. 

Keith kept screaming into the giant hug his friends had gotten him into. And he cried. He cried ugly tears and didn’t stop to clear his thought or wipe the tears away.He sat there and cried, trying to get the pain to leave. But it was still there, and it would always be there. Reminding him for the rest of his life how he killed one of the only people he ever loved. 

The guilt burned through him, as the body heat from his team infected him. He felt everyone getting up, running towards something. He did not know nor care what it was. 

Ping. The whole team heard it. Just a simple ping that saved them all from an eternity of pain.

The second one, was a validation that they hadn’t imagined it.

And the third was sign that lance was going to be ok.

Keith did not hear any of these three pings, nor the ones after that. 

Shiro grabbed his brother off the floor, shocked at his expression. His cheeks were stained with tears, his muscles tight and unmoving except for the occasional flinch.And his eyes, those were the worst.

The purple turned to a dark black, not shining like Shiro’s own, but dark and dirty like coal.Having the same glaze that lance’s had had, Keith didn't even look alive. 

Shiro tried to talk to him, but all the noise was just a blur. A bunch of white noise not registering in his mind. His vision was like if he stole Pidge’s glasses, no detail in the world around him. 

He felt a sharp pain from his cheek, but it went away fast. Someone had probably slapped him to get him back to reality. But that reality was one without Lance, and therefore, one he didn't want to be in.

He felt himself being pulled, probably to his room where the team would proceed to give him some space, though they all knew it wouldn't help.He could hear his own heart beating in his chest. It was quiet and stopping short every so often, but it was the only way of knowing he was even alive.

But he was confused. Another deep thudding was there, steady and strong, beating louder in his head. Was there someone else in his head. Was he really that far gone.He latched on the the quiet heartbeat, intrigued on how it was so different than what he was used to. 

It got louder in his ear, almost as loud as the one in his head. But than he heard it

¨k-keith?¨ it asked. It was so familiar, so warm, so loving. Lance, it sounded like Lance. His mind must truly hate him. Imagining that Lance was right beside him, he hugged his arms in defeat. 

That is until he felt warmth on his lips. It spread a light throughout his body, clearing up the fog in his eyes and the cotton in his ears. The first thing he saw was Lance´s face near his.This was real. Lance was ok.  
¨lance¨ he said, testing out his voice.

¨The one and only¨ Lance replied. He could hear his team members break the cries they were holding in. But these were happy tears. Keith snapped back to reality with a jolt. 

¨OH MY GOD LANCE, YOUR OK¨ Keith cried, wrapping his arms around him. 

¨Yeah, yeah I am¨”Lance said, holding onto Keith. 

¨Iḿ so sorry, I´m so so so sorry, i love you so much¨ Keith said, whimpering because he had already used up his tears.

¨Itś fine, I love you too.¨ lance said so matter of factly. It made keith chuckle as he finally let go. 

¨umm, lance, do you wanna, I mean would you be ok with...¨ Keith tried to say, his awkwardness returned to him. 

¨Yes, I´ll be your boyfriend, is that even a question¨ Lance said cheerily. Only Lance could be so happy after such a traumatizing experience. 

¨Thank you¨ keith said, digging his head into the crook of Lance´s neck. Pidge interrupted, sniffing in.

¨Well, I think we have all earned some quality sleep, time to recover¨ She said looking at Keith. 

¨Yeah, I'm still feeling sick, keith, do you mind carrying me to my room?¨ Lance asked with a grin. 

¨Of course¨ Keith said, swooping lance up as he laughed. Keith walked slowly to Lance´s room, looking into his eyes. 

Those eyes , those beautiful ocean blue eyes. They meant everything to him. 

Needless to say, Keith and Lance eventually went to a beach, where those ocean eyes reflected the water.But no matter how beautiful the beach, he preferred his lance´s eyes to them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my children so much, and i tried to keep them as close to the OCs as possible. But i am not good at this. I write these mostly for myself to get entertained the only way my morbid mind lets me.The only reason I post is because this was filling up so much space and taking so much time that I thought it shouldn´t go to waste.Maybe I could find someone with my same taste

**Author's Note:**

> I haven´t posted in a while because of this story took some serious editing, I changed the ending many times. I enjoyed this mostly because of how the two characters interact in both a normal and a life or death situation. It makes me happy rereading them having a normal conversation, no plot needed for just one chapter. I hope you enjoy-Laureliz


End file.
